


Bad dreams

by katerinafm



Category: The Technomancer (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, drama and fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 09:39:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7430657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katerinafm/pseuds/katerinafm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As much as Zachariah wants to ignore his grief, he can't hide from his subconscious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad dreams

**Author's Note:**

> And the trend of my horrible titles and summaries continues! :P
> 
> Wanted to write something sad and with some cute fluff. 
> 
> I am sorry.

Sean and Zachariah left the train station, and Zach found himself facing the cliff overlooking the old Dome. He looked around, confused.

“I’ve been here before…” he quietly said in confusion. He watched Sean walk ahead.

“There are looters up ahead. Remember the first lesson I taught you?” Sean walked a distance and then turned around, looking at Zach expectantly. Zach frowned and looked around again.

“I…on the importance of human life?” he said, almost automatically. He could swear he had had that exact conversation before. But Sean didn’t seem to notice his concern and walked ahead, instructing him not to kill the looters. Zach slowly walked further in, expecting to see them, but instead he found nothing. Nobody was there. He turned around to tell Sean, but he couldn’t see him.

“Come on,” Sean called, suddenly appearing up ahead when Zach turned back around. Zach numbly followed. Even though it didn’t make any sense, the door to the dome was suddenly a few steps in front of them despite Zach being sure they were still up on a cliff overlooking it just seconds ago.

“Master, something’s wrong,” Zach tried to warn him, but it was as if Sean hadn’t heard a word. They walked side by side until they reached the large doors.

“This door only opens with the combined power of two technomancers,” Sean said, looking at him and motioning to the right panel on the door. Zach could feel his heart beating faster in worry. Everything was off. Something was not right.

He pressed his palm on the panel, and Sean followed. But nothing happened. The panels didn’t light up, and the door didn’t open. Sean didn’t say anything. Zach looked at the door and then back at Sean. He raised his eyebrows as everything clicked in his head.

“It's you, isn’t it. You’re wrong. You’re not…you’re dead,” Zach’s eyes filled with tears as he realized he was seeing Sean alive and in front of him. He couldn’t understand why that didn’t strike him as weird before.

“I’m dreaming aren’t I?” Zach blinked his vision clear. Sean smiled at him softly, and Zach took a shaky breath. He didn’t take his eyes away from him even for a second. If this was a dream and he wouldn’t see Sean again he wanted to take advantage of this. Of seeing him alive and well again.

“I miss you,” he couldn’t stop the tears from coming as he admitted it, and a few ran down his cheeks, “I wish you were here to talk to me.”

“But I am here, Zach,” Sean said in his calm voice.

“No, you’re not. You’re dead,” Zach wiped his eyes of tears but to no avail. New ones instantly replaced them.

“I’m proud of you, Zachariah,” Sean placed a hand on his shoulder. It felt real, even though Zach was now aware that he was dreaming. What a cruel dream.

As his mind became fully aware of his surroundings, his consciousness started slowly slipping from the dreaming to the waking world. As he felt this he desperately tried to delay himself from waking up, but the more he thought about it the more he felt himself growing awake.

“Goodbye, Sean. Father,” he said right before the dream dissipated, along with Sean. Zach had never dared call Sean that before, and had kept it to himself. But Sean really had been like his father. His family. And now that it didn’t matter anymore, he said it through trembling words as he woke up.

 

He opened his eyes.

 

He thought he had been crying profusely in the dream, yet his cheeks were dry of tears when he woke up. Only thing that was left was a horribly painful knot in his throat, as if he had been subconsciously holding back his tears all this time. He was lying in bed on his side, and his arm throbbed in pain.

As his waking self realized what he had just dreamt about, his stomach dropped. Sadness overcame him, and his eyes filled with tears that this time he successfully held back with a sniff. He clenched his jaw and buried half his face on the pillow, gripping it with one hand tightly.

“Zach?” he heard a quiet, sleepy voice coming from behind him. For a moment he had forgotten that Andrew was in the bed with him. That now he didn’t have to sleep alone anymore.

He didn’t say anything, and even if he had tried to he wasn’t sure the lump in his throat would have allowed him to say a word.

“Hey…” Andrew shifted on the bed and gently pressed against his back. Andrew seemed to already know Zach too well to know when he was faking his sleep.

“Did you have a bad dream?” Zach’s body was tense as Andrew wrapped his arm around his waist. Zach turned his head to the pillow more, trying to hide his face as more tears filled his eyes. It had been just a dream, and that was the problem.

“Hey, talk to me,” Andrew’s voice was soft and gentle. Zach felt his defenses dropping, and tried to hold back his tears more by closing his eyes tighter.

“Babe, come on,” he continued in a whisper, slightly caressing his stomach.

“I saw Sean,” Zach’s voice didn’t sound like his. It sounded hoarse and strained. He didn’t say more for fear of crying. Andrew didn’t say anything at first, leaning closer and resting his chin gently on Zach’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry, Zach,” he whispered, holding him closer, “It’s okay to be upset,” he said, as if he knew Zach was desperately trying not to cry. Zach shook his head, but then groaned in surprise as his arm tensed. He extended it and held it down with his other hand, recognizing the symptoms instantly. Andrew held him tighter.

“Shhh, it’s okay,” Andrew’s calm voice was almost drowned by Zach’s pants as his arm twitched and a few tiny jolts of lighting could be seen passing through it. Sharp jabs of pain passed through his muscles as they tried to control themselves with no result. Andrew kept holding him tightly and cooing calming words into his ear as he waited for the episode to pass. Zach had only had this happen to him a few times while growing up. Technomancers had strict training to control their emotions so their powers wouldn’t go out of control, but small episodes like these were expected from time to time. All the technomancer could then do was try to calm down and let it pass.

 

Zach let out a relieved, tired exhale when he felt his arm finally stop twitching and his powers stopped acting on their own a few minutes later. His body calmed down, and he clenched and unclenched his hand to get the feeling back into it. He took a deep breath and reached for Andrew’s hand, giving it a squeeze. He hadn’t moved this whole time, staying with him throughout the whole thing.

“Sorry…” he said in embarrassment. Andrew shook his head and pressed his lips on his cheek, giving him a soft kiss.

“Don’t be,” he whispered as he continued to nuzzle his face and neck gently and gave him kisses. Zach felt exhausted, and Andrew’s sweet actions relaxed him further. He turned his face towards him, looking at him for the first time since he woke up.

“Thank you,” Zach said.

“For what?” Andrew looked at him with a smirk. Zach smiled. He didn’t know what he’d do without him. He didn’t want to find out.

“Let’s go back to bed. Got a big day tomorrow,” Andrew suggested, but Zach shook his head.

“Not yet,” he said, leaning his forehead against his gently. He couldn’t go back to sleep yet. He needed to feel Andrew close. Closer.

“Got something else in mind?” Andrew asked, though his eyes betrayed he understood the why and what that was going through Zach’s head perfectly.

 

Zach answered him with a kiss.  They didn’t have to say anything else. Andrew knew what Zach needed, and he gave it to him, slowly and gently until they were both panting softly and caring about nothing else but their bodies moving together. Zach allowed himself to be completely immersed in their actions, wanting nothing more than for Andrew to make him forget everything, for him to drown him in pleasure so much that everything else vanished. And for those brief seconds, those few seconds when his body tensed up and a wave of ecstasy took over his senses, they did.

 

They didn’t speak about that night again. Andrew never mentioned it and Zach had no desire to bring it up. But that night had still left them closer, as Zach had never shared this side of himself with anyone before. 

Even though everything from his past life seemed to be gone, Andrew had come back when he least expected it.  And knowing he could do that with Andrew, and that they could be there for each other in such a way made him happy. And he had his unwanted dreams to thank for that.

**Author's Note:**

> Since I don't want those little prompts to end up being too long, I'll focus on some extra loving between these two on another fic that it fits better in ;P. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
